Here comes the storm
by atinyhumanbeing
Summary: Really short Brittana one-shot based on a tweet I saw. The tweet was about two people arguing and then one of them yelling "because I love you!". Brittany is furious because Santana agreed to go out with Puck right after she confessed to Brittany that shes gay.


Brittany came storming in the room "Your going out with Puck!" she yells

"So what if I am? Jesus, calm down" Santana snarls, quickly moving behind Brittany and shutting the door so their fight is muffled to her mum.

"You told me you were gay" her voice raised, eyes widened, she looks frantic.

Santana is actually a little scared, she's never seen her best friend like this before. She doesn't know how to react. "I don't know what you want me to say".

"you don't know… fuck, you act weird with me all week, I knew there was something going on with you, and then last night you come out to me, I know how hard that must have been, I was so fucking proud of you… and now you're being a fucking coward and saying yes to Puck?!"

"look, you have no right to tell me who I can go out with" Santana snaps, she feels winded like as soon as Brittany stormed in there's no air in the room.

"you told me you were gay! You told me that you never wanted to be with a guy, you know he's only wanting sex right?" Brittany's sounding panicked now, her voice getting more tense, like someone was pulling on her vocal cords.

"so, what if he was? Maybe that's why I said yes", she doesn't know why she said that, she sure as hell doesn't want to sleep with Puck. To be honest she doesn't want to sleep with any guy.

"you don't mean that" she says, her face falling a little.

"you know what Britt, you have no say in what I do, you can'tcontrol me, you can't tell me who I can and can't sleep with" Santana's voice is getting louder, she's angry now. She turns away, the stubbornness in Brittany's eyes is making her furious, she needs to focus on something else to she walks to her desk in an attempt to calm herself.

"I'm not gonna just stand here and watch you do something you'll regret" tears are clouding her vision and she pleads to whatever deity is listening that they don't roll down her cheeks.

"God Britt, why do you care?" she yells turning back to face her.

"Because I fucking love you!" Her eyes widen and her anger dissipates, fear courses through her veins, she did not mean to let that slip.

The words almost don't register in Santana's mind. "you what?" her voice is quiet, timid, like she doesn't want to believe what she heard for fear of being mistaken.

Britt swallows the lump in her throat as her tears resurface. "I love you Santana, I don't wanna see you do something that will kill you inside" she sounds exhausted and terrified at the same time, but she needs to get this out.

"You love me?" she doesn't believe it, she must be hallucinating, Brittany can't love her?

"I'm in love with you Sa…" she's immediately cut off by Santana's lips on hers. At first, she doesn't respond, she couldn't physically move, the shock of her lips pressed firmly on hers is too much for her brain to comprehend. After a moment though, she kisses back, pulling her close, one arm around her waist the other holding her cheek. Her lips are the softest thing Brittany has ever felt, she tastes sweet like vanilla and the way she's making small satisfied noises has Brittany's stomach flipping. It makes Brittany feel brave so she turns them around and backs Santana against her closed door, kissing her more frantically, grazing her tongue along her lip as she sucks it gently, praying that Santana will allow the kiss to be deepened. She does, and fuck does it have Brittany's head spinning, everything is Santana, she's all she can hear, feel, taste, smell, its hypnotic.

Santana is the one to break the kiss, gasping for air but reeling from the most amazing kiss she has ever experienced. At first the pair glance at each other shyly, their lips slightly turned up in the smallest of smiles but when Santana rests her forehead against Brittany's, they can't help but to bust out into full on grins.

"How long?" Santana questions

"What?" Her eyebrows crease in a way that melts Santana's heart.

"How long have you felt this way Britt?"

"I don't know" Brittany shrugs a little "I think its always been there… but I guess I knew for sure the night of the party after Sectionals"

Santana tilts her head to the side in an adorable way, a silent question, encouraging her to elaborate.

"You know, when I was all sad about Artie and you made me dance with you, it was the last thing I wanted to do, but the only thing I needed… well I actually realised, you were the only thing I needed" a nervous blush rose to her cheeks causing Santana to smile.

"You had no idea, did you?" She says with a small chuckle and a look of pure adoration in her dark eyes.

"huh?"

"Britt I've been in love with you since I met you" It's Santana's turn to blush now, ducking her head down nervously so her hair covers her cheeks.

"Wait, really?" she says not bothering to wipe the grin off her face as she tucks Santana's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm kinda crazy for you" this earns her a small peck on the lips from Britt. "I'm sorry about the Puck thing, I just didn't ever think you could return my feelings, and after coming out to you I just… I was so nervous you'd figure out that I was in love with you and distance yourself from me"

"Oh San, I would never" Britt says, a sad tinge to her voice "I should have told you how I felt yesterday, I was just so soproud of you for telling me, and I know how big of a deal it was, I just didn't wanna freak you out."

"God you're the sweetest" She sighs before leaning forward to connect their lips again. The kiss is softer this time, gentler, they're both trying to pour as much as love as they can into it. But there's no pressure, they're both pretty sure they've got the rest of their lives to show each other how much they love one another


End file.
